The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc
'Synopsis' ''The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc ''is the 3rd arc of ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. ''The arc began in episode 8 & ended in Episode 28. 'Episodes' 'Episode 8: He Who Erases Super Powers' Andy & Federico return from their first mission. They notice a soldier whose affiliated with The Anti-Hero Revolution preach words of hate about super humans. The next day Isaac takes the students out into the city for an exercise known as "City of Super Angels." This exercise has the students split into groups of 4 & help random citizens without their abilities. Andy, Hope, Federico Danson form a group. The 4 split within Edo Atkins park to assist random citizens. After Danson assists a man find his bird he overhears a scream of distress & heads into downtown. A random super human is brutally beaten by two Anti-Hero Soldiers. Danson takes matters into his own hands & attempts to stop the soldiers but didn't anticipate their amazing martial arts skills. As a result Danson is overwhelmed, taken down brutally & sent away along with the random super human. Andy, Hope & Federico return from their endeavors but don't see Danson which leads to a makeshift investigation. After getting a clue he went towards downtown Hope attempts to track Danson down but loses the scent midway. The trio is suddenly caught & kidnapped by Anti-Hero Soldiers. They soon awaken on a ship beside the downtown dock at night. the trio also notice Danson & a few other super humans who also got kidnapped. The Anti-Hero Revolution leader, Atari Strange suddenly appears & a few soldiers join him. Atari explains why he's gathered the super humans & brought them here. He commands the soldiers to untie a random super human thug & asks him for a fight. The super human thug gets easily taken down & stripped of his abilities. Following that he's also killed in cold blood. An angered Andy yells at Atari for what just happened & gets himself in more danger. Before Andy's powers are taken away Hope suddenly transforms into her Sacred Beast form & wreaks havoc. Atari decides to retreat with his soldiers while the super humans deal with a rampaging Sacred Beast. Andy gets attacked by Hope & let's her run away off the ship. A now injured Andy decides to go after Hope while Federico assists the other tied up super humans. At Edo Atkins park Andy finds Hope & after being sent to the ground injured again he manages to bring Hope back to her senses. Afterwards Hope helps Andy get back up, apologizes for what she did & admits that he was the anchor tha calmed her. The quartet returns to Santa Verde late in the night where angered Isaac grows concerned upon witnessing the bruises on the students. Elsewhere at a secret location Atari makes a vow to go after Santa Verde Academy since they're in the way. 'Episode 9: Embracing Your Fears' Following the events of last night's fight with The Anti-Hero Revolution Andy & Danson are both recovering in the infirmary. During a staff meeting Headmaster Rivers explains that as teachers they should stay neutral & lead by example for the students, much to Isaac's dismay. Darrach is ordered to consult with the 4 students about their traumatic experiences last night. Danson, Federico, Hope & Andy visit Darrach. While Danson, Federico, Hope admit to their respective fears Andy doesn't & claims that there's nothing wrong. For the past few days since the the attack Andy has had several traumatic nightmares that keep him up at night. Andy's denile reaches a boiling point during Meditation Class when he has another traumatic visual in his head & goes crazy. Andy leaves the classroom & excapes from the academy, venturing into the city. Andy spots an Anti-Hero Soldier & forces the guy to lead him to Atari. Suddenly a group of soldiers appear & knock Andy out. Andy awakens in an unknown hideout & ends up in Atari's presence again. Much like the traumatic nightmares Andy is taken down & Atari prepares to steal his powers, but its real this time. Atari stops himself & gives Andy a chance to keep his powers while seeing the fear in his eyes. Andy gets knocked out & sent back to the academy upon waking up. Darrach is shown searching for Andy & happy to find him at last. Andy begins confessing his fears while genuinely crying. Darrach hugs Andy for comfort as he cries & makes a vow to take down Atari for good. 'Episode 10: Heroics 101: Lessons In Super Human Chemistry' Following the conclusion of Heroics 101 class, Andy chats with Federico about revealing his feelings towards Chessly. Meanwhile Tachio tries convincing Chessly one last time to let Andy know about their relationship but she doesn't want to hurt him knowing his strong feelings for her. Federico catches the pair socializing & gives Chessly some encouragement to be honest. Later that night Chessly meets up with Andy & hesitantly reveals her relationship with Tachio, much to his surprise. Andy walks away devastated & begins to hate the idea of romance. The next day Andy is shown to be ok with the relationship but proves himself wrong when making a rude remark around the pair. After a brutal realization from Tachio & a brief chat with Darrach, Andy comes to a conclusion that he still loves Chessly but wants to just stay friends. He explains that to Chessly & the pair move forward as friends. Decker constantly crashes into Federico (on purpose) & leaves immediately afterwards while calling them accidents. Later that night Decker heads to Federico's dorm to apologize & reveals his sexuality. Following that Decker explains that Federico's brave reveal of his bi-sexuality convinced him to reveal his homosexuality. The pair soon reveal their feelings for one another & come close for a kiss but push back. They want to get to know each other first before going further & agree to hold off on their first kiss. 'Episode 11: Isaac Takes A Stand' Atari begins his reign of terror & starts killing super humans every which way. An angered Isaac wants to take action but Headmaster Rivers advises him to not do anything stupid. Isaac makes a hesitant promise to not do anything & stay neutral. Later in Basic Combat Class, Isaac teaches a lesson on the difference between standing up for what you believe in & actually taking a stand in dire situations. Once class ends Andy stays behind to ask Isaac about killing as a super hero. Isaac acknowledges killing as part of the super hero code, but it's a very strict guideline that is necessary to follow. Andy asks Isaac if he's ever killed sombody which he replies with yes but it was necessary & happened 15 years ago. Isaac leaves the classroom & claims to have other duties to attend to. Later that evening Isaac is preparing to leave the academy but gets stopped briefly by Darrach. Isaac makes it clear to Darrach that he's not changing his mind & refuses to stand still any longer. Darrach advises Isaac to take necessary precautions while & about. Isaac believes Darrach will come for him should he fall & require assistance. As Isaac leaves Darrach wishes him good luck & to be careful. As the night progresses Isaac leads himself to a hot spot where Anti-Hero Soldiers are shown beating up a super human. He swiftly appears & attacks the soldiers, defeating them easily. Following that the super human requests Isaac to save his brother. Afterwards Isaac forces one of the soldiers to tell him about the upcoming killing riot. The soldiers tells him about the event going down at midnight in the center of Terra Forest. Isaac knocks the soldier out & heads to Terra Forest intent on stopping the super human bloodshed. Back at the acadmey, Andy is shown in the dojo practicing his kicks & flips. Darrach walks in & questions Andy as to why he's training so late. Andy asks a similar question towards Darrach as well. Darrach reveals that he only requires an hour of sleep & patrols the academy at night keeping guard. Andy reveals that he couldn't sleep due to his recent thoughts on what Isaac told him earlier today. Andy then asks if Darrach knows anything about Isaac's necessary killing 15 years ago. Darrach knows of the story but it's Isaac's business not his own. Andy is really curious & promises to keep the knowledge of this story to himself. Darrach hesitantly agrees & trusts Andy enough to tell him the story. This story however has a little backstory to it & starts 5 years prior to the event. Twenty years ago a young Isaac is currently on a journey of enlightenment. Isaac is walking down a path in the woods & unexpectedly crashes into a guy who is running away in the opposite direction. The stranger tells Isaac to watch where he's going, calls him a stupid super human while getting up & continues running away. Isaac then notices two big thugs who are looking for the guy he just crashed into. Isaac points the thugs in the right direction & continues going the opposite way, only to stop himself due to sense of guilt knowing that guy is in danger. Isaac turns around & follows the thugs, where they've caught up with the guy. Isaac catches up, halts the confrontation & kindy asks the thugs to not hurt the guy or face him in battle. 'Episode 12: Summer & Winter Collide' Continuing from the previous episode, the thugs claim that the guy called them Anti-Super Human slurs & constantly bombarded them with horrible remarks within their town. Their belief is that the guy deserves a beatdown. Isaac clarifies that the guy was only stating his beliefs despite how bad they were. The guy shouldn't be hurt just because of hateful words as opposed to physical attacks. The thugs think Isaac is stupid in defending the super human racist, which leads to them threatening him. A suddenly angered Isaac calls the thugs his least favorite kind of people & defeats them with one revolving/spinning kick, much to the guy's surprise. Isaac walks over to the guy & asks if he's ok. The guy claims to be fine, calls Isaac a stupid super human & walks away believing he didn't need any help from anyone. Isaac questions the guy as to why he's so hostile towards super humans. The guy refuses to explain while walking away. Isaac decides to follow the guy, which is noticed by the guy himself. The guy is annoyed by Isaac following him & demands he stop. Isaac refuses to stop until he gets an answer. The guy decides to make a wager with Isaac to reveal his reasons if he's defeated in battle, but no super powers allowed. Isaac accepts the wager, promises to stop following the guy should he lose & vows to not use any of his powers. The pair of men begin their fight. Both of them exhibit great fighting skills admirable, but lackluster & suspects he self-taught himself the skills through mimicking. The guy is dumbfounded as to how Isaac knew that. Isaac admits to having good perception & can recognize many different techniques. The guy accets the loss & must now give Isaac a proper answer. Isaac stops the guy, wants him to forget about the wager & asks if he'll join him on his journey of enlightenment. The guy asks Isaac why he'd want him, a super human racist, to accompany him on a journey. Isaac doesn't care about the guy's supposed label & judges a person based on their true nature. Isaac sees a lot of good in the guy & wants to show him the vast beauty of Super Central while helping him find the right path. He also wants to help the guy truly learn the mimicked techniques from earlier. The guy reluctantly agrees to join Isaac on the journey but that doesn't mean they're friends & his hatred for super humans still stand. Isaac understands the terms & conditions. He then properly introduces himself. The guy also does the same & reveals his name to be Ren Summers. Present Day: Isaac jumps from tree to tree within Terra Forest. Eventually he makes his way to where the proposed riot is set to happen. Isaac hides atop a tree quietly while watching Anti-Hero Soldiers converse with one another. A helicopter from above appears & drops off several groups of unconscious or injured super humans tied up. Atari also comes out of the helicopter, mich Isaac's intrigue. Atari starts explaining his plan to the kidnapped super humans. First Atari will steal their powers & then burn them all to death, much to Isaac's surprise. An angered Isaac comes out of hiding & won't allow Atari follow through with his plan while demanding he stops immediately. Atari laughs & greets Isaac as if they're already acquainted with one another. An angry Isaac disregards how Atari knows him & demands an ending to the incoming riot. Atari refuses but makes a wager with Isaac to cease fire if he's defeated in a fight. Isaac accepts the wager, but if he wins Atari has to turn himself in & end the revolution at hand. Atari accepts the deal & the fight finally commences. As the battle begins both men are shown to know the ame techniques & have a tough time taking each other down. While Isaac is confused & dumbfounded by this discovery, Atari can't believe he didn't figure anything out yet. Darrach continues to tell Andy the story. He jumps to 2 years after Ren & Isaac met, but 3 years prior to the killing. Flashback: Isaac & Ren are in United Emerald City. Following the 2 year journey of enlightenment the pair settled down & began working together at Isaac's Dad's Dojo in downtown. Ren asks Isaac to teach him more techniques so he can better efend himself. Ren admits that he's tired of being helpless & ants to become a master of great martial arts. Isaac is delighted to hear Ren say that & believes he'll become a great martial artist when he's Isaac done with him. Present Day: Darrach explains that Isaac & Ren had begun training together for the next 3 years. Life was good for a while until one faithful day when Isaac discovered an unfortunate truth. While Ren was out for a walk Isaac gets a visit from Headmaster Rivers, who starts talking about a growing revolution towards super humans & wants him to investigate. Isaac agrees to investigate & promises to start tonight. Later that night Isaac meets up with Vandel & the pair go on a simple covert mission. Vandel advises Isaac that they're only investigating so no action is to be taken. Isaac is aware of the task at hand, but won't hold back should they get caught. Vandel leads the way to an abandoned building where a crowd of citizens are walking in for a special ceremony. The pair casually blend in with the crowd & walk into the building as well. Upon entering Vandel & Isaac notice several posters above them on the walls that read "DOWN WITH SUPER HUMANS!" or "HEROES ARE SCUM!" The ceremony begins & the leader comes out, shocking Isaac immensely. Ren is revealed to be the leader. 'Episode 13: The Tears of A Ninja' Present Day: Atari & Isaac are both at a draw while tired from the excessive fighting. Isaac asks Atari to give up on this pointless revolution. Atari laughs & refuses to stop. He also acknowledges how the revolution was able to grow in power this time unlike the previous attempt. Isaac then comes to a realiziation & questions who Atari really is under the mask. Atari takes the mask off, revealing himself to be Ren. Isaac is now in a state of shock because Ren is actually alive when he should be dead. Ren laughs about Isaac's disbelief & wants to coninue the fight. Isaac adds to the wager that he wants answers upon attaining victory. Ren agrees to the wager but wants Isaac to know he might not be alive in the end while laughing. Meanwhile Darrach conitues telling Andy the final part of the story. Flashback: Ren starts talking about his plan to overthrow the President & begin taking over the city. An angered Isaac starts walking towards the stage, jumps onto the stage & yells at Ren for his unbelievable actions. Ren simply laughs while making it clear that Isaac was a fool for not knowing about this until now. Ren also tells Isaac that he was foolish enough to teach him all things martial arts. Because of this Ren had spent the past 3 years using his techniques to kill super humans while also building a revolution in secret so that humans can finally reign supreme in Super Central. An angered Vandel runs up onto the stage & let's Ren know that some of those murdered super humans at the academy. Ren laughs once again & doesn't care about super humans. Isaac can't believe Ren would do this, realizes he created a monster & vows to take him out for good. Ren commands hi supporters to attack Vandel & Isaac while he escapes via smokescreen. Vandel wants Isaac to go after Ren while he handles the supporters. Isaac agrees with Vandel's plan, wishes him good luck & heads out to catch up with Ren. Isaac notices Ren & manages to catch up with him. Isaac challenges Ren to another fight with a wager from both of them. If Isaac wins Ren must turn himself in & end the revolution, but should Ren win Isaac will die at his hands. The fight is on an abandoned bridge. As the battle rages on both men are at a draw while tired. Isaac thought he saw some good in Ren 5 years ago but was obviously wrong. Ren reminds Isaac that he hates super humans because of what happened to his family long ago. A couple of super humans killed his whole family in coldblood & was left alive in order for him to feel the pain of losing something valuable. An angry yet tearful Ren made a vow to kill all super humans, good or bad. Isaac feels bad for Ren & understands the he's going through but mass genocide won't help. Ren disregards Isaac & makes it clear that he's not changing his mind. Isaac comes to the unfortunate conclusion that Ren must be killed before his plan goes off. Ren laughs in disbelief because he knows Isaac wouldn't kill as part of his super hero code. Isaac however reminds Ren of the one exception to the rule while attacking him with a final blow known as "Major Death Fist." The move has a fist go directly through the heart & body. As a result Ren falls to his death into the water while Isaac tearfully apologizes for what he had to do. Ren's last words were "Curse...you...Isaac..." Vandel notices Isaac over by the abandoned bridge in tears. Vandel asks Isaac why is he crying & what happened earlier. Isaac tearfully replies with the end result of Ren & constantly apologizes for what he just did. Present Day: Isaac is currently weak on the ground while Ren walks over to him gets ready to attack with a familiar move that was used to kill him 15 years ago: The Major Death Fist. Before Ren can attack & end the fight. Vandel appears, alongside Darrach, Jen & Reynaldo, with his titanium hammers intact. Ren had a feeling Isaac would call for help secretly. Darrach explains that Isaac has a tracking device that each staff member owns in case they need back up. Ren laughs while calling for a retreat & activates a smokescreen, disappearing with his soldiers but leaves the unconscious/injured/tied up super humans. While Isaac goes unconscious chanting the words "Ren...is...alive..." Vandel can't believe Ren is alive & now he's confused as to how that's even possible. Elsewhere Ren puts his mask back in, contacts General Gannon & commands him to start the daily reapings of super humans but also wants him only severely injure any students of Santa Verde Academy. 'Episode 14: A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' Isaac slowly begins to recover from his ordeal with Atari but isn’t out of the woods yet. He must now deal with the reality of his old friend being alive while also finding a way to conquer an ongoing nightmare. To make matters worse Isaac’s broken bond with his daughter Anna becomes evident & is also in need of repair. While the father & daughter struggle with their respective problems, we learn about their past and the woman that kept them together. 'Episode 15: Rise of The Peacekeepers' Things begin to escalate as Atari carries out his daily reaping’s among the super humans while Super Central’s president forces Santa Verde into neutrality. This soon changes when the revolution hits close to home following a brutal attack on a student. Because of this, Andy decides to take matters into his own hands but may be in over his head. 'Episode 16: Long Lost Brother' Andy, Federico & Isaac begin their Peacekeeper night missions. Little do they know that their counter-attacks causes Atari to take action & send out his right hand man: General Gannon of The Mist. To top things off Hope & Decker join in on the fun while Tachio fears that Andy & co will get caught for committing Vigilantism. In the end everything comes together but not without surprising Andy to his very core with a shocking reveal. 'Episode 17: Secrets of A Revolution' Andy recovers from the sudden shock of seeing his brother for the first time in 6 years. While dealing with that the peacekeepers get caught in the act but it also leads to a mystery regarding the president. As Andy & Co. move further into discovering a shocking truth, they put themselves in a tough position. 'Episode 18: Prologue To The Master Plan' Andy & the others awaken on a ship where a familiar face has returned to kill them. Before Andre can take their lives, Andy challenges him to a fight to the death in order to save his friends. As the brothers clash, a look into their troubled past is shown while Federico is seemingly in pain. 'Episode 19: Battle of United Emerald City' The strike back against the revolution has officially begun! Following his dilemma with romance, Andy puts his focus on a rematch with Andre while everyone else heads into the city & defends the citizens from the clutches of the Anti-Hero Revolution. They may also have to defend themselves when Atari unravels his master plan for all of the super humans. 'Episode 20: Enter The Neutral Zone' The master plan has been revealed as “The Neutral Zone,” a special force field that weakens super humans. This gives the revolution an unfortunate advantage, but not without a loophole. Jenna, Celine, Danson, & Roy are the lucky 4 who aren’t affected and now they’re the only ones who can save everyone else. The task won’t be easy & there will be hardships but these 4 will manage to pull through against all odds. 'Episode 21: Andy & Andre: The Final Collision' The final leg of Andy & Andre’s epic battle begins while Vandel & Isaac are moments away from handling their respective opponents. As the brothers continue brawling, neither of them are showing any weakness or signs of stopping, that is, until Andre pulls one final dastardly move. This one move leads to Andy unlocking a hidden ability that no one will see coming. 'Episode 22: The Wrath of Titanium Crusher' The fight between Headmaster Rivers & President Solaris commences with neither of them holding back. While Jet is seemingly winning, Vandel embraces his longtime weakness of feeling alone in the world. Slowly but surely he’ll soon realize how many people are there for him & find the strength to keep pushing forward. 'Episode 23: From Ren Summers To Atari Strange' The long-awaited battle between old friends turned enemies, Isaac & Atari, has begun. Before things get serious, Atari reveals the mystery regarding his revival which introduces the mysterious “Neon” everyone seems to know about. With one final wager on the table, the goal between the pair is simple: kill one another. 'Episode 24: Defending You Because I Care About You' Isaac & Atari’s fight rages on while Headmaster Rivers, Andy & Federico finally make their way to the deck but not without a few surprise returns. While Isaac refuses to be helped, Andy deals with the return of his older brother following a bold sacrifice & Vandel handles business with the president one last time. 'Episode 25: A Ninja's Last Resort: The Major Death Fist Collision' Final battles come to a close with final blows. Despite being powerless, Isaac manages to get back up & stand his ground against Atari but they must now provide the inevitable final blow: The Major Death Fist. As both men prepare for a deadly collision, Anna finally makes her way to the deck but may not like what she discovers. 'Episode 26: Aftermath of The Revolution' The Anti-Hero Revolution has officially come to an end following Atari’s death. While some cheer or fall in love, others mourn the loss of a loved one. Meanwhile, Neon quietly laughs in the background as his plans go off without a hitch. 'Episode 27: Tell Her That You Love Her' Love is in the air for Jay & Anna, but while the latter struggles with losing her Dad the former deals with expressing his feelings. As the pair deal with their respective issues, they’re given good advice that leads them back to each other. 'Episode 28: I'll Never Forget You Dad' The funeral of Isaac commences while Neon & Jet ignite a new plan that includes a whole family of fire wielders connected to Federico. Speaking of Federico, he begins to miss his family following the funeral & is led into a trap where the fire wielder makes a bold decision. Meanwhile the first semester has come to an end & the students are preparing themselves for a 6 week break. As Andy says goodbye to the friends he made since attending Santa Verde, he hopes to see them next semester & continue the long journey ahead.Category:Arcs Category:Season 1 Arc Category:Major Arc